Aoi Futaba
Aoi Futaba (双葉碧) is a Character in Princess Connect Re:Dive. She is a member of the guild Forestier. Appearance Aoi is an elf-race member in Astrum with short, pale green hair with bangs that cover her right eye and green eyes. She wears a green beret with brown elastic and a white/blue feather adorning it. In her 'Transfer Student' card, the beret is switched for a dark purple-blue one that matches the St Theresa's uniform with a green/white feather adorning it. In real life, Aoi has dark green hair instead and her bangs cover both of her eyes. She has no hat and her eye colour is unknown. Personality Aoi is a very shy girl who has trouble making friends, though she has the determination to try and 'overcome trials/hurdles'. History Astrum Before Re:Dive Coming Soon Main Story Coming Soon Initial Card Coming Soon Transfer Student Card Aoi is practicing her introductions for when she officially starts her temporary schooling at St Theresa's Girls Academy. Though she panics over how she'll go at the school, she looks forward to the opportunity to make friends and hopes that Yuuki will help her. During her first day at the school, she learns that a good way to make friends is by obtaining the 'Limited Bread' that the cafeteria only sells a limited supply of each day. By sheer luck, Aoi manages to get one in time and though it costs a pretty penny, she's happy to have overcome this trial. It is soon after that she meets someone who is shy very much like herself. The two have trouble overcoming their shyness, but Aoi manages to once again overcome a trial and pushes the shy girl to join the group, helping the shy girl overcome her own trials. Coward of the Forest and the Heretic of the School After being enrolled to attend the St Theresa's Girls Academy as a temporary transfer student by Misato, Aoi struggles to overcome her confidence issues. Thankfully, she is 'taken in' by the 'Friendship Club' which consists of Chieru, Chloe and Yuni - 3 girls who also don't 'fit in'. Real Life While at school, while Aoi was watering the flowers she happens to meet a girl who also waters the flowers. Though nervous, Aoi manages to gain the confidence to talk to the girl, making a new friend. Trivia * Coming Soon Quotes * "Each time the BB Team meets, the thing I look forward to most is seeing you... Every day, I've started wishing that tomorrow could come a little bit quicker!" * "Hee hee... No matter how many friends I manage to make, you'll always be my best one... So don't worry about a thing!" * "Even if I only have a little power right now, I still want to support everyone. If I do that, then... Maybe, one day, I'll be able to make some more friends?" * "Even on my own... There have to be things that I can still achieve. I'll do all I can!" — Category:Characters Category:Forestier Category:Elf